How it could have gone down
by ArtemisDestiny
Summary: Series of one-shots. There are a lot fo Kessi moments that left me disappointed from the show, so here is my take on how everything could have gone down...
1. Your pecs are bigger

I do not own Kyle XY or the characters, the plot twists however are me.

This maybe a one-shot or turn into several one-shots based off the show.

**Kyle/Jessi POV will be announced, "spoken words" shall be expressed, otherwise all words are inner thoughts. **

I am a big Kessi Lover, and even the writers said that eventually Kyle would have chosen Jessi over Amanda… Butterflies die against the electricity of teenage hormones, even genetically created ones. There were several scenes throughout season three that lead up to these really amazing Kessi moments that just did not really happen. Here is how I think it all could have gone down.

Season 3 Episode 9

Jessi has just discovered that her mother (Sarah) is dun dun dun, deceased. That indeed Cassidy is the evil do-er I thought he was and tells the Tragders about the guy Jessi killed. Nicole and fam are pretty nice about everything and a plan hatches. Jessi and Kyle come up with the fake Jessi's death bit. The following morning we open to Kyle's room, I think I will start there to get in the swing of things.

Kyle POV

I heard Jessi coming closer to my door, and thought little of the fact that I had no shirt on. My blanket was still warm from my nights slumber, which did not involve a lot of actual slumber. Last night had not gone according to plan. The door opened, lost in thought I was slightly taken off guard when I caught Jessi starring at me. And not my face me, the non-clothed me.

My body burned slightly under her gaze, Jessi quickly recovered shaking her head slightly, her hair shook from behind her ear. "Your arms are growing," she stats staring more brazenly at me.

"They are," I reply glancing at my arm as she rounds the edge of the bed coming closer. I feel my heart beat pick up. Her arm reaches out to touch me and a small zing runs through me.

"Yea, they're at least half a centimeter bigger in circumference," she fingers squeeze my arm, and I can't help but think of how soft her hands are. "Have you increased your exercise regiment?" she asks in a clerical tone, all business. She hasn't moved her hand, I feel the warmth of her palm radiating against my arm. I feel like things are getting out of control, but nothing is happening.

"Maybe a little," at this point I give up on the blanket, Jessi's intense study of my body stealing all of my attention. Her eyes slide across my chest, her hand following slowly.

"Your pectoral muscles are also expanding," she is trying to sound normal, but I can hear both our heart beats racing in sync. My skin tingled under touch, her thumb rubbing up and down lightly. I take a deep breath and try to steady myself. "What," her voice sounds worried, I lift my gaze to hers.

"Your hand, it feels nice," the words are honest and possibly a mistake, my sight flashes from brown eye to brown eye trying to understand what is going on here. My throat feels dry as her finger tips graze my stomach and finally her hand lays flat a mirror of the other as she makes small circles with her thumbs along my chest. Amanda did not make me feel like this.

Amanda made me feel warm and peaceful, but this was different. My breathing was getting shallow. "Does this one too?" Jessi asks still uncertain. She looks at her hands, a little amazed almost.

"Yes," I answer kind of breathless. My head moves up and down slightly, in case the word yes was not clear enough. She smiled staring at her hands. A shock ran through me. It was almost painful, as this burst of heat ran down. "Did you just shock me?" I ask incredulous. I had definitely not felt this way with Amanda, even after the night in the tub…

"No, why would I shock you," Jessi's tone answered my question faster than her words. But what was the feeling just now.

"I don't know, I felt a charge go through my body," her hands fell away, and I felt sad at the loss of her touch.

"That's your libido," she says so matter of fact it irritates me slightly.

"What?" her answer threw me so completely. Libido. I mean I knew what teenagers were supposed to go through. And I felt attraction for Amanda, but not like this. Not this burring, sick to my stomach, achy feeling I had now.

"No it isn't," I turn away from Jessi. I don't want her to see my face. Shirt! A shirt would be a good idea. "I would have felt that before," I scanned my memories. Kissing Amanda, holding her, nothing like this though. I felt more secure as I slide my shirt on.

"You never felt a charge with Amanda?" Jessi said.

"I felt other things," I buttoned my shirt finding myself annoyed. Annoyed at me. At Jessi and Amanda. Mostly me.

"Maybe there was a power serge in the area," Jessi's explanation was possible, but unlikely.

I looked out the window, "Maybe". What other explanation could it be? I felt more in control now that I was not touching Jessi, but I still wanted too. How strongly do I feel about Jessi…

"So," she began with her eyes to the ground, "how did you sleep last night?" she sounded hopeful.

"I didn't," my words caused her to look away again. Why were things weird now.

"Neither did I" she sounded so vulnerable then. It was a voice I think very few people had ever heard her use. I wanted to comfort her.

"Jessi," I said her name gently and walked to stand in front of her again, "I'm sorry you had to go through that, I'm sure it wasn't easy." she looked away again, masking whatever emotion just ran through her. "Confronting Cassidy about Sarah," her hands rose to my neck and began adjusting my collar.

She would not meet my eyes, "I was acting," she smiles nonchalantly and tries to hide from me what she is really feeling and thinking.

"Jessi," she stills when I say her name, her facade slipping. I can see in her eyes she is more than a little broken. Her hands run along my shoulders resting again along my chest.

"I'm fine, I promise," I think she is trying to convince herself more than me. My hand tucks her loose curls behind her ear. I take a deep breath and really look at Jessi. Her demur smile, soft jaw line, her long dark lashes. Taking her all in, I felt a little disoriented.

"There's that power surge again," her smile creeping to the side. Her eyes met mine. I cupped her cheek in my hand and rubbed my thumb across her skin, her blush deepened. I drew her closer to me, encircling her waist with my other hand.

Jessi's hands slid around my neck again, her breathing was shallow, like mine. My mind was blank. Its just that when she smiles at me, lets me in like no one else all I want to do is fill all the spaces that feel empty and alone to her. Although right now I wanted to do other things.

I leaned my face closer to hers and kissed her. It was a short closed mouth kiss, that did not satisfy this electricity coursing through me. I moved my hand to the base of her neck and pulled her face to mine, this kiss lasted longer. My eyes drifted closed. She sighed into my mouth, relaxing into my touch and pulling me closer. My tongue slid into her mouth tasting her for the first time.

She locked her arms around my neck tightly pulling me closer, kissing me more fiercely. Caught up in a wildfire of emotion I had never really felt before I pressed myself against Jessi as much as I could trying to desperately devour her mouth.

"Kyle", I heard Nicole's voice holler from down the hall. We snapped apart. Lips swollen, blushes in place. Her hair was a not that messy when she came in I noted silently. Foot steps echoed in along the wood floor. "Kyle," I turned to see Nicole, and I waited for her smile to fall, but it did not.

"Sorry, didn't realize you were changing," she muttered affectionately.

"I'm, uhh, I'm not," I stutter awkwardly as I button up my last few buttons. Its only then that I turn to see that Jessi is nowhere in sight.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you breakfast will be ready soon, waffles ok?" her smile never falters as I nod dumbly and smile.

"Sounds great, thanks Nicole" I say returning her enthusiastic smile. She shuts the door behind her and I let a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

I hear a creak along the roof as Jessi climbs in her upstairs window moments before Nicole arrives with the news of breakfast. I didn't plan on taking shower until tonight, but I am thinking a cold one now might be good.

ZE END!

Please let me know what you think. I am in a Kyle XY phase so I may write more…

Love,

Artemis


	2. Pictures of You

Hello, this is another Jessi/Kyle story, this scene is at the end of "A Tell-Tale Heart", again we have this climactic Kessi kiss and bam, there's Nicole stomping all over it. So here's a little twist to that story and my thoughts on Kyle and Jessi's inner thoughts.

I don't not own Kyle Xy or his story, only the way I wish it would have happened.

**Jessi**

I sat at the table not really thinking of anything, I felt so flooded with information I did not know where to begin. No, I don't want to begin. I never really got to welcome Sarah into my life, how do I say goodbye her.

There was a cup in my hand. I try to think back, who got me something to drink? I glance at the clock, it was nearly one o'clock. Where had 10, 11, and 12 gone? Kyle was coming, the thought registered, but I did not move. My cup was almost empty, I guess I was thirsty.

My thoughts scattered from thing to thing unable to settle anywhere.

Kyle passed behind me silently, warmth spread across my back as Kyle's scent filled the air, "Hi," I say turning my head slightly. Kyle sits in the seat to my right. Our eyes meet for a moment, and we both look away, unsure of what could or should be said.

He takes a breath, and I hold mine, "how do you feel?" he asks. I glance at him again.

"Exhausted," pause, think, "Drained," second pause, think faster, be honest, "and, a little bit free." My words shocked me somewhat. Who was I kidding, Kyle saw it all, what is there left to hide. I don't want to hide. The words felt nice to say.

"Good," he responds. Nothing more or less.

"You didn't tell Nicole" I regard and stare at him. Uneasiness crept into his gently furrowed brow.

"I don't think anyone should know about this yet," his words hung in the air. Danger. Fear. We did not want to say it.

"I know it's not over," we both skitter around the harsh words, the fears we share for the Tradgers, and the truth that it may never be over.

"No" he stats instantly.

"I need to find out why he did it," rage seeps into me again, and coldness.

"We will," his sincere tone almost makes me cry, "but, there's something I want you to see." Anxiety slides into my gut.

"What is it?" I say voice shaky. I look to Kyle's face, he is calm.

"There's a service that backs up cell phone data, even disposable cell phones," my insides turned more at Kyle's words.

"Like Sarah's?" I want to hit myself for the hope in my tone. My breathing shallows.

He nods his head, "I found her records," his words ignited complete elation inside of me.

"You did," I say breathlessly. I glance at the laptop for the first time, really seeing it.

"The call records lead no where, but," he looked over at the screen and clicked on a folder on his desktop, "there were pictures she took," he bit his lip and slid the laptop towards me. I absorbed every inch of the screen in an instant.

"Of what?" I asked when I saw nothing on the screen and looked back at Kyle. I turned my eyes back to screen when I saw his hand move. I could feel Kyle staring at me, waiting to see my expression but for the life of me I could not look away from the screen. He clicked another button and I recognized the person before me…

**Kyle**

I could not take my eyes off her. Jessi stared at the computer, I clicked the mouse and said, "You." Dozens of pictures of Jessi popped up on the screen and she let out a soft cry of sadness and happiness.

When she turned and looked at me a part of me caught fire. I instantly recalled Nicole once saying that eyes are the windows to the soul, at the time I thought it another strange saying that people used. (I didn't get a lot of them). But looking at Jessi I finally understood.

Validation and acceptance shone in her eyes, I imagine she never believed Sarah loved her until this moment. She did not abandon Jessi, or not want her. In fact these pictures indicated Sarah cared more than even she was willing to show Jessi.

I had never seen Jessi look so tender. Everything about her seemed to soften and calm. A serene smile pulled at the corners of her mouth, and I was struck with how beautiful she was. Her eyes scanned each picture of herself slowly, as if trying to recall each occasion.

My mouth was dry, and the intense desire to make Jessi understand how worthy of love and care she was crashed over me in a wave when she turned her dark eyes back to me. She smiled at me, words deserted to accommodate our synchronized silence. I didn't want to talk to her.

I raised my hand to rest in her hair; her eyes quickly darted following my movement, her analytical mind so like mine that she jumped slightly when I make contact. Surprise is in her eyes, and something like lightening.

She doesn't resist even a little as I lean closer to her, eyes never wavering as I press my lips to hers. I want her to know she is beautiful, and kind. I need her to believe she can be loved, that maybe I love her.

She smiles, her eyes drooping as I captured her lips again. Deep pulses were running through my body. Things had never been this intense between Amanda and me.

When I pull back from Jessi, it's only a few inches to gauge her response. She looked a bit dazed, but her smile was intact. She leaned into me and again I was kissing this dark eyed girl. I am not sure who stood first but in a flash we moved in unison and closed the distance between us.

My hand was tangled in her auburn hair, while the other wrapped around her waist. Both her arms encircled me, clutching at my back. Her fingers dug into my skin a little as we fought for dominance with our mouths.

I pressed Jessi back against the counter top, the feeling of control sent chills down my spine. Her kiss was just like her, aggressive, demanding, and enticing. I tried to think, to reason with myself, but all thoughts slipped away.

She tasted like orange juice. I pulled back a small distance to get a breath. Her lips were a deep red, I made my way up the features of her face enjoying the blush that spread from ear to ear. I leaned forward and pecked her lips once, twice and a third time in quick succession before taking several steps away from her.

I watched her smile falter. I mouthed to her, Nicole, I looked over to the kitchen door and she walked through the door.

**Jessi**

When I turned back to look at Kyle I laughed out loud because this time he was the one who had slipped away silently.

"I'm glad to see you moving about Jessi," Nicole's kind words made Jessi turn back to her and smile, "you seemed like a zombie earlier, I was worried." She scrutinized my face, "you look flushed, are you feeling well?" Nicole's hand rose to my forehead to check my temperature without thought. She seemed to think better of the gesture mid way through, but with no protest from me she stayed silent.

"Maybe you should lay down for a bit and I will make everyone some lunch" Nicole smiled encouragingly and I just nodded my head in compliance.

"Thanks Nicole," I mutter as I walk away.

If it was possible I was more confused now than an hour ago…

Ze END

Love Artemis

Review if you like, I enjoy constructive criticism! I love this pairing, I feel like all they would need is a little push to devour one another.


	3. Nightmares

So this is a pretty fast update for me, I would like to thank George an anonymous review who gave me the idea and inspiration for this fan fic!

I love Kessi, however I do not own Kyle Xy just how I wish it went down.

This scene is from "Guess Who's Coming to Dinner" S3E9

**JESSI**

"Jessi," I heard the strangled voice say. "Jessi," again more urgently, my eyes flew open in finally waking a shudder ran through me as the vestiges of my dream fell away. My hand was wrapped firmly around Kyle's neck. Horror struck I let go of him. I searched for what I had been dreaming about trying in vein to pull the pieces together.

"Kyle," I could not place why but I had a deep feeling of satisfaction and rage in the pit of my stomach. It had not been a good dream.

"Its okay," Kyle voice was far away.

"What happened?" I asked groping at my mind for answers.

"I heard you thrashing around," he answered calmly, "it was just a bad dream" he was trying to sound reassuring but my heart was racing and I could not seem to calm myself.

"It was terrible, I was at Latnok and," I swallowed but there were no words to describe this anxiety, "I, I don't really remember."

"Well it's over now," his hand grasped mine and I stopped breathing for a moment, "are you ok?" Kyle sounded so concerned his face scrunched up as he tried to work out the best way console me. This is why I need him. His fingers graze mine in comforting strokes, and its amazing how distracting that is.

"Thank you for checking on me," I reply and nod slightly to answer his question, I am ok. Things feel tense. His eyes glance back and forth into mine and we just stare for a moment trying to understand this connection. I wrap my hand along his, I want him to understand how much I care, and love that he cares.

But as understanding flashes across his features so does guilt and the words of Nicole, and just like that the flame has been snuffed out. "It's getting late, we should get back to sleep," he murmurs as he removes his hand from mine and turn away from me.

"Okay, good night," I reply morosely at his rebuff. He looks back at me sadly, and I think a little longingly.

"Good night," he says and moves to turn off my light. He stands and walks from the room closing the door silently. I rise and move to the door to listen to his heart beat fade.

**KYLE**

I take a deep breath and try to think about what just happened as I lean against Jessi's door. Nicole has told me that nothing can happen with Jessi and me, but when I felt her distress in her sleep I could barely stop myself from running to her. And then there is everything with Amanda.

I want to be with her, but I definitely don't want to give up Jessi. I can't tell Amanda about everything that has happened, who I am. She deserves better than lies. I don't know if I can live with Jessi and not be near though.

Jessi knows who I am. Even the darker parts of me that I scarcely let see daylight and it doesn't change how she sees me…

With a sharp intake of breath I realized Jessi was standing on the other side of her door. I had been so lost in my thoughts I did not hear her. The longing I felt moments ago reappeared. I had not wanted to leave her or let go of her hand.

I wanted to wrap my arms around her until she could sleep without nightmares. The door opened suddenly and I nearly fell back. Lithe arms encircled me and pulled me into the darkness. The door closed and I could see her silhouette, she pressed me against her door and laid her head on my chest.

It felt too naturally to wrap my arms around her and pull her close. She breathed a sigh of relaxation when I did not push her away. "Why didn't you go back to bed," I barley caught her question, she spoke so softly and nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck.

I pushed her back from me so that I could look at her face and kissed her. I brought my hand to the side of her face; I really liked how perfectly her cheek fit in my palm. She never resisted my kisses and I continued the onslaught on her mouth.

I wanted to remove all the fear and anxiety I had felt from her earlier. I pushed her back towards her bed, she moved in sync with me like we were of one mind. She spun us around a moment before she would have reached her bed and I found myself sitting on the edge of her still warm bed looking up at her in the dark.

She was breathing heavily and just staring at me, I could feel her smile. "Jessi," I stammer as her lips crash into mine again, she straddles my legs and her kiss intensifies as her tongue makes its way into my mouth.

Nicole who? My mind blanks as this beautiful creature has her way with me.

**JESSI**

Flashes of Kyle smiling or laughing flit through my mind as his mouth leaves a trail of kisses down my neck and across my collar bone, he slides the spaghetti strap of my tank top out of the way. My body has turned to mush, warm and tingly.

One hand clutches to his back for dear life, the others, scratches gently circles at the base of his scalp. I revel in the feel of my fingers in his hair. He finds my lips again and I push him back on my bed pressing him into the mattress.

I looked down at him, leaning over him taking in everything of him. I kissed his forehead, and eyes, his nose and cheeks taking every inch of his face into my inventory. My eyes had adjusted to the dark and it was like staring at him out in the sun.

He smiled, and sighed at my ministrations. His hands rose to my sides, thumbs running along the skin of my stomach. I could not see anyway to ever not love him. His kindness, and honor, even the worst parts of him, I wanted it all.

I kissed him, laying everything that I am into the slow possession I took over his mouth. His arms wrapped around me and flattened me against him. Our bodies entangled and he rolled over on top of me. He sighed into my shoulder, "we have to stop," he mumbled across my skin.

I shook my head no. He chuckled into my shoulder, his hot breath made me tremble. "Nicole will be awake in a few short hours, and she can't find us," he climbed to the top of my bed and climbed under the covers. "Come here," he said and waved his arm at me motioning me to him.

I clambered up the bed and nestled against his side; he pulled the covers across us and wrapped me in his arms. "I will stay with you until you can sleep, but I will have to leave before Nicole wakes up," his chin moved above my head.

"You won't leave before then right?" I could almost feel his smile.

"No, I don't want to go anywhere until I have to," he said quietly. His soothing words meant more than a hundred kisses and I closed my eyes knowing I would have only good dreams this night.

**KYLE**

Jessi stared down at me in such adoration it frightened me. I had once again let things slip out of control with Jessi, and until I made a choice doing things like this with her will only confuse her more. Her lips pressed against mine again.

It was a slow kiss, full of emotion and a bit urgent. I could read Jessi's emotions, she was a jumble of them, sadness, exhaustion, excitement, desire, and I knew that as much as she enjoyed my kiss I was taking advantage of her bewildered state.

I told her we had to stop, and curled in bed next to her, surprised at how comfortable I always found Jessi's bed, or maybe I could sleep in this bed because I was with her. She fell to sleep almost instantly.

I watched her sleep until the sky turned pink and I removed myself from her embrace to silently stalk back to my own tub.

ZE END

Please review. I love constructive criticism, and any suggestions for more Kessi moments are welcome!

Love,

Artemis


	4. Out of Control

First I want to say that this one-shot has a sex scene and is a lot more graphic than the other stories in this series. I have had this idea budding in my mind for awhile and this is the back drop for the finale episode, Kyle had the Trager's stay in a hotel in Seattle somewhere afraid that if Latnok found what he did they may come for him. Jessi gets the SOS from Kyle in their link when he and Cassidy meet and instead of taking Amanda home she has her go to the Trager's. When she gets to the house Kyle is about to kill Cassidy and although she wants him dead, killing him would change something in Kyle.

This is the moment when Kyle snaps, and who better to let all that anger and frustration out on than the one person he knows will never leave him. It's selfish, and rash, exactly what Kyle needs to deal with the truth he has learned about himself tonight.

Here we go, hope you enjoy. I do not own Kyle XY, only the steamy goodness that could have been…

Kyle

"I'll hurt everybody that ever mattered to you, starting with Amanda," I met his eyes then, Cassidy's words made my blood run cold. I could take an attack, Jessi too, but the Tragers, and Amanda aren't like us. "How do you feel about that mate," Cassidy said as he leaned away from me. His smile said it all, he knew how to get to me.

The fluid motion my body made as I raised my fist and crashed it into Cassidy's jaw felt natural, I did not hold back even a little. The door frame and glass shattered against the force of my uppercut as Cassidy hit it. It wasn't enough though. I needed to hurt him more. My steps onto the porch were fast and direct, I pulled him off the ground, he looked disoriented, and I smiled, he had cracked two ribs after hitting the ground.

I felt a deep satisfaction roll through me as I stared up at Cassidy's struggling form. His weight meant nothing to me, his neck crunching under my hand. He slid up the door frame and I watched as he attempted to think of a way out. His breathing slowed, eyes fluttered, I could feel his pulse quicken begging for air.

"Kyle stop, you don't want to do this," her voice pleaded with me .I recognized Jessi's heart beat. My grip tightened against his wind pipe and his eye closed.

"He won't ever stop Jessi, he will either take what he wants or bulldoze over everything and everyone I care about," I grunted out, but did not move to let him down.

"There are some things we can not undo Kyle," I heard the pain in her voice and I thought of Cassidy's revelation the other night about the camper Jessi had killed, "we will find a way Kyle, if you do this there is no going back" Jessi sobbed as her hand slid along the back of my shoulder. I dropped Cassidy; he lay limp on the ground as I turned to Jessi. She didn't even glance at Cassidy, her hands rose to the side of my face and she stared deeply into my eyes.

"Kyle," I interrupted her.

"He's alive," she nodded as I said it to reassure her, and maybe me.

"I think we should take him back his apartment for now, outside a few cracked ribs he should be fine," she started towards the garage then.

"What are you talking about," anxiety shot through me, intense and overwhelming, I sank to the ground. I almost just killed Cassidy. I looked at his lifeless form and shuddered. Jessi kneeled next to him and felt his pulse; she then grabbed his arm and sat him up. "Jessi what are you doing?"

She looked at me impatiently and as she jangled Nicole's SUV keys she said, "I am going to take him back to him apartment and leave him there, Nicole and Stephen will freak." She then lifted him with a little difficulty fireman style and walked towards the garage.

She was back in a few moments, face soft and kind again. She sat next to me and took my hand. "Kyle, I want you to stay here, maybe clean up the glass. The Tragers are at the hotel, like you requested and won't be back till morning. I dropped Amanda off there too," my eyebrows shot up at her name, "it's a long story, but for now, don't panic everyone is safe." She stood then and left. I heard the garage door open and the car leave. I stayed where I was for several minutes in a stupor.

I would have killed him. The thought kept twisting over and over in my mind. I swept the debris into a pile and grabbed the dust pan. There was a lot of glass. I thought about every moment over and over again, replying his words and mine. Trying to make sense of how I had lost such control.

"You shouldn't think so hard, you will get wrinkles," I jumped as Jessi walked behind the couch and sat next to me. "Thanks for getting the glass, I was not looking forward to that mess," her leg was warm against mine. I realized suddenly I was very cold.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she turned her head towards me then and tilted her face to the side a little. My throat went dry. A fire coursed through me, and I knew that talking about it was the last thing I wanted to do with Jessi in that moment. I dipped my face close to her and kissed her roughly.

She didn't pull away, but pressed herself more firmly against me. I chased after the feelings Jessi awakened in me, washing away all that had happened tonight. Her tongue slid into my mouth and I put my hand on her leg, pulling her across my lap. Jessi straddled my lap, my hands ran up and down her thighs and her sides, as our kiss deepened.

I pulled away to take a breath and her lips dropped tiny kisses down my jaw and along my neck. I groaned and pushed my hips up, grinding into her warmth with no consent from my brain that was somehow foggier than it had been before Jessi got back.

Jessi pushed the sleeves of my jacket off of my shoulders and kissed me again. Her fingers undid the buttons of my shirt quickly, her fingers burned once they made contact with skin. I rose suddenly, taking her body with mine. Jessi wrapped her legs around my waist; I took a few steps and stumbled, slamming Jessi between the hall wall and me.

She pulled back a moment to meet my eyes; her breathing was heavy, face red. I ground myself into her harder and nipped at her collar bone. Her back laid almost flat along the wall, my hand slide aside the strap of her shirt as I kissed my way across the expanse of her shoulders silky path.

"Kyle," her voice was ragged, she dragged her nails against my scalp making my toes curl. I pulled her free of the wall and took several steps backward, lips awkwardly meeting. "Turn left now," she said and then captured my lips once more. She had recognized my destination. Her room was dark, but I knew the bed was only a few short steps away.

Her legs loosened and her feet touched the ground, she smiled at me in the dark and lifted her shirt over her head. It disappeared into the darkness, her bra was dark, but the rest of her nearly glowed opalescent.

My shirt hit the ground too, and I reached for her. Her skin was soft and warm. My hand went to her breast, I felt out of control, but too caught up to do anything but burn in this inferno.

Jessi

His hand squeezed tightly against my breast and heat ran strait to the center of me. Kyle, who never lost control, or did anything unexpected, had completely lost it. I had seen darkness inside of him I hadn't begun to imagine was there tonight, and now I saw a similar look pour from his eyes like he meant to devour me. And I really wanted him too.

When he undid my bra, I gasped at the chill in the air, and fell down onto my bed. I scooted back, so the length of me fit on the bed and beckoned Kyle to me with my hands. He went on all fours and crawled over me like a predator hunting, he licked his lips staring openly at my nipple before leaning his head down and licking it.

His tongue made a few small strokes, learning the feel; I twitched with anticipation his lips taking it in his mouth. When he bit down lightly I cried out. He looked at me, a grin on his face I had only seen once. His lips came towards mine again, but I wrapped my legs around his and used his motion to flip on top of him. I ran my nails down the plains of his smooth stomach.

On instinct I kissed the spot where a bellybutton would have been, our eyes met, sharing one of those moments when words could never describe everything we truly shared. I held his gaze another moment, before undoing the top button of his jeans. Feeling brave, my hand cupped his groin. It was hot to the touch, even with layers of fabric between his skin and mine. I pulled the zipper down slowly, making sure not to catch anything.

He lifted his hips, and shimmied out of his pants, I pulled the last of them off. He wore dark gray briefs, the bulge of his erection made my insides tighten and I squirmed a little at the thought of what was to come. (no pun intended)

I took my pants off in a hurry and returned what lay in Kyle's pants. He was rigid, and hard I stroked him up and down slowly, memorizing the feel of him. I pulled off his boxers and Kyle laid in front of me in all his nude glory. It was a beautiful picture, I opened my mouth and breathed a hot breath down the length of him, he cried out, "Jessi please," I don't think he really knew what he was asking for, just knew that I was torturing him.

I wet my lips as he had earlier and took the tip of him into my mouth. I ran my tongue against his flesh as I pulled him deeper into my mouth. His hand was at the back of my head urging me to let more of him in. I used my hand to steady him and increased my rhythm.

Changing angles slightly, I felt him grow desperate and I felt like a goddess sent to make him mine.

His breathing hitched and hips pressed forward, and with several long strokes he pulled out of my mouth and used his underwear to clean up the mess of his orgasm. He sat up after a few moments; we were eye level as I sat on my knees in front of him.

"Come here," his voice was hoarse, I climbed up next to him and he wrapped his arms around me. He kissed me again; we both lay on our sides facing each other. Kyle pulled me closer, and I felt him rising against my leg.

"I want you," he whispered it into the silence, and I nodded at him. Yes. I wanted him too. I needed him.

"I want all of you Kyle, always,"I said nodding my head up and down, with my permission he got on top of me and pulled my panties down my legs. Kyle's knees spread my legs apart and I was bared to him.

His gaze darkened as he took me in. He had seen me naked before, but this was different. I blushed, and looked away from his gaze. "Don't be ashamed Jessi," the way he said my name made me look at him, "I think you're beautiful." His smile was so genuine I almost started crying, he shifted and his dick brushed my leg as another need took over us.

His hand went between us and the pad of his thumb rubbed softly against my clit. I groaned loudly, and he continued the motion. I was already ready for him, wet from everything that had happened.

"I'm ready now Kyle," I took a few breaths to say I was trying to focus as his middle finger slid into me. "I, I uh, I don't want to wait," I barley managed to say. He looked at me, and I nodded. I wanted to have him inside me.

He lined himself up and pushed, I may have felt ready, but this was still my first time and my body took time to stretch and accommodate Kyle. He was ever patient, slowly making his way deep inside me. I crooned his name over and over again.

He fit snuggly inside, barley all the way. A perfect fit. But just like before, it was not long before Kyle let go of control and pounded into me in a frenzy. It hurt some, but felt so good, a pleasure so acute it was close to pain. I wrapped my legs tightly around him, changing the angle of his plunges just enough that I saw stars and crashed over the edge in ecstasy. Kyle followed me four thrusts later.

He collapsed on me, sweaty and tired. He chuckled, and the deep sound made me shiver. Kyle pulled out of me, and curled next to me on his side. His breathing became more even, and I realized suddenly that he had fallen asleep to exhausted from everything to stay awake another moment.

I pulled the sheets across us and drifted off into nothingness following my lover into dreams.

Kyle

I woke up just as the sun was peaking over the horizon. The room was brighter than I was used to. I shifted and felt someone snuggled against my side. Everything from the previous night came back to me in a flash. I almost killed Cassidy. I had sex with Jessi. Panic seized me. What have I done?

I looked at her still sleeping form, she was naked. Did this mean I did not want to be with Amanda anymore? I thought over the last few weeks I had spent with Jessi. When I needed her, she was always there, and the only person as capable as I was.

And last night, when I had lost control and did not know what to do, Jessi was there, calm and ready to pick up any slack I needed.

"Stop staring at me," her voice surprised me. "It was cute at first but its creepy now," she rolled over to look at me and her smile faltered. Jessi pulled the sheet up higher to cover herself, "your regretting last night aren't you," she couldn't look at me as she said the words and I knew that she had read something in my expression to change her mood so.

There had been many thoughts circulating in my mind, but regret was one that had not surfaced. I shook my head and placed my palm along her cheek to make her look at me. "I love you," I said to her before I knew what I was saying. But out loud, it sounded right.

I did love her. The realization struck both of us. She was the balance I needed in my life. When I lost control the only person who could have helped me rein everything in was Jessi, because I trusted her absolutely.

"You love me," she sounded in awe.

I smiled at kissed her softly. "Yes, but I don't think I knew it until this very moment," I still cared about Amanda, but she was a wish. A wish to be normal and happy, but I'm not normal and I don't want to try to be anymore. Jessi was real and made me feel like no one else.

"I love you too," and I kissed her again long and purposefully. Several minutes later, "Kyle, hold on," she giggled when I nipped her ear lobe. "I said hold on, you need to call Nicole before they all show up here and find us like this," she made a lot of sense, but still she was already in bed with me.

She got out of the bed in a flash and stared for the door, "I'll be in the shower, so make the call and be quick so that you can join me," I watched her bare ass saunter out of the room, a gulped at the thought of a shower with Jessi.

I knew Nicole would not like Jessi and I being together, but maybe Jessi was right, maybe we are meant to be. Soul mates. I heard the water turn on a rushed to make my call. I would hate to miss all the hot water after all.

ZE END

I always liked the dynamic between Jessi and Kyle, but it lacked the balance of Kyle needing to be saved by Jessi and if she would step up for anyone it would be for Kyle. I wanted Kyle to loose control, to let everything he knows of himself fall away and find that with Jessi he doesn't have to fear the person Nicole sees him becoming and if he is gonna be able to beat Latnok he needs to be stronger.

Please review, I might makes this into a separate story and continue it at some point but for now I am satisfied with this version.

Love

Artemis


End file.
